nemesis_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrow
Physical Description Arrow is a thick furred grey she cat, with sharp green eyes. She has one dark grey paw, and a white tail tip. She has a scarred eye. Backstory (Pre Roleplay) Born to Wren and Flamenight, she had two siblings, Wren as it was a name passed down her family, and Bounce. Their life was pretty average to start with, until one day when Bounce returned to the den, after being missing for five days, with a scar down his shoulder. When asked about it, he hissed at them, saying they wouldn’t understand. They didn’t think much of it, until Wren ran up to Arrow, begging she help. Arrow was confused, and initially refused to follow Wren, but when she noticed how panicked her usually calm sister was, she followed. Wren lead Arrow to a clearing in a forest, where Bounce stood, surrounded by cats. They were all hissing and spitting at him. But the moment Arrow leapt at them, Bounce flicked his tail and they turned to attack the sisters. Bounce seemed to be commanding them. Arrow cried out, asking him why he was doing it. Turns out these cats were family rivals of hers. Bounce had been adopted as a kit, but was really part of their family, and had been brainwashed into joining them. Before she could even process anything, Bounce scratched her eye. As the cats leapt for Arrow, Wren jumped in the way of the blow, and fell to the ground, still alive but bleeding. The worst thing was, Bounce seemed thrilled at this, and stood over his nearly dead adopted siblings body with a smile on his face. Scared for her life Arrow ran. But as she left the forest a black white tom approached her, saying she needed to come with him. Refusing, she ran back, hoping Wren was still alive, but the tom followed. He kept tracking her, but when she turned to face him, bit her throat open During Roleplay Arrow has become allies with Storm, Ambrosia and Crow. Most of which she has been in arguements with before coming to some agreement. In a practice fight with Storm, her scarred eye proves to give a large disadvantage. Relationships Ambrosia - You’re one of the few cats I would call a friend congratulations. Though you are sometimes an annoying drama queen Storm - You’re a good fighter, I give you that. I’m glad you understand that I am not up for trust after what has happened to me, at least that makes you a slightly decent person. Crow - Ugh if we weren’t allies, then my claws would probably be in your throat by now. When I found Storm I thought I’d met my nemesis but then I met you, and I’m pretty sure that it’s you instead of Storm. Echo - You piece of crowfood. How dare you bring up my past, and act like an arrogant snob about it. I will tear you to shreds if I get the chance and won’t feel the slightest bit guilty Wren (NPC )- My Mother, you raised me, Wren and Bounce as well as you could, it’s nit your fault what happened, I hope one day I can find you again. Flamenight (NPC) - I’m so glad you taught me how to fight, if not then I’d be dead right now. I love you father. Wren (NPC) - I love you more than any cat, I can’t believe that you are dead. I will live, because you would want me to have a chance at life, but if I die, I will welcome the chance to see you again Bounce (NPC) - You badger smelling, piece of fox brained foxdung, you can go die in a hole, see if I care you traitorous pile of badger dung. I’d killed you when I had the chance, at least I get to know that you will live out your life, unable to ever find me, suffering tthough your inability to complete your job, I hope all your rouges turn on you and leave your body to rot like you did with Wren’s Ships Arrow x Ambrosia - Arrosia Category:Characters